


kindergarten teachers are pretty hot

by capnofsocks



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A bit of angst but not really, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Kindergarten & Pre-school, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Single Fathers, Single Parents, au! in which akaashi and kenma are kindergarten teachers to kuroo and bokutos mother-less kids, bokuto is hinatas papa, child!Hinata, child!Kageyama, child!tsukki, gg, i swear i dont even know, im putting another tag, it didnt even end up as well as i thought, kageyamas one should be obvious lol, kuroo is tsukki's papa, made on impulse, theres ANGST for IWAOI lmao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-25 03:11:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4944547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capnofsocks/pseuds/capnofsocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bokuto and Kuroo come to a bro-clusion.</p><p>Kindergarten teachers are pretty hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. bokuaka: oh no. pt 1.

**Author's Note:**

> a story which revolves around the two main couples - kuroken and bokuaka.  
> bokuto and kuroo fall for their kids' kindergarten teachers woop  
> iwaioi and (kiddy love) kagehina are there  
> we need some oikawa in our lives right

kindergarten teachers are pretty hot. chapter 1.  
bokuaka. — oh no. pt 1.

 

 

 

Bokuto wouldn’t say he was attached to his son, but he certainly did worry about him a lot. Who could really blame him? After the kid’s mother walked out of their lives after Shouyou was born, it was not surprising he watched over the child like he was God’s gift; which he was. 

But his precious son was finally reaching the age where it was necessary to enroll him in a kindergarten. Bokuto was so proud of Shouyou being such a cool little dude for making it this far, and was just hyped about his first day as his son was. However, as the day came closer and closer, a sudden rush went through Bokuto, one that definitely felt like anxiousness. 

How could he be more nervous then his own kid? Seriously, it was not cool. 

So, when the day finally comes that Shouyou has to go attend kindergarten, Bokuto sucks in a deep breath before grabbing the boy’s hand and leading him into the car.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“You sure you didn’t forget anything, little man?” He asks Shouyou, crouching down to his eye level and flashing him a smile. At that moment he actually wishes for the boy to say yes so he can grab him and head straight back home, but Shouyou doesn’t. Bokuto’s hand was loosely grasping on one of the child’s shoulders, silently begging him not to go. 

Oh God. Bokuto can feel tears swelling up in his eyes. 

“Papa, I’m all good!” Shouyou whines, wiggling around under his father’s hold. Bokuto reluctantly releases him and sighs before standing back up. Shouyou jumps up to hug his pant leg then runs off to the entrance. He hears a loud bye from Shouyou and he has to stop himself from weeping. When did his little guy grow up? How was he able to say bye so easily? 

“Get yourself together, man.” He feels a pat on his back and Bokuto whips his head back to throw himself on Kuroo in some pathetic attempt to ease his worries. Kuroo rejects his efforts though, side-stepping to dodge his best friend. Kei, Kuroo’s son, is standing there too, watching the scene with judgmental eyes. Sometimes Bokuto wonders how the kid could be so serious having Kuroo as his dad.

Kei looks at them before tugging on Kuroo’s expensive jeans, “Dad, I’m going.” 

Turning to him, his father smiles and ruffles his blond hair with a ‘have fun’ attached. Kei nods and walks off in the same direction Shouyou left in and Bokuto can only gape at how mature the brat is. Kuroo returns his cool gaze back on Bokuto. “What?” His friend asks, raising a brow in his direction.

“What.” He says back.

“You want coffee?”

Bokuto sniffs at him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto orders a cappuccino with two sugars because it tastes nice, and Kuroo orders a latte because he says he’s an adult. His best friend is really more of an adult then he is. Sure, they both became fathers in college but it was really Kuroo who had it the hardest. After a drunk night, Kuroo found himself confronted with an angry girl declaring she was pregnant with his child. 

He himself had only found about his ex-girlfriend’s pregnancy a couple of months prior. He could remember when he had panicked so much back then but Kuroo was calmer then he ever was, simply nodding and promising to be beside the girl as she went through the pregnancy. Kuroo had told him how he already knew it wouldn’t work out between him and that he would take his kid in the end since it was obvious the chick wanted nothing to do with the baby or him. 

Bokuto understood him since his own relationship was also falling apart on the sidelines. They were just lucky that they were almost nearing graduation so they could get a job to support their kids. 

“So, what was up with that scene?” Kuroo asks, sipping some of his latte. Bokuto also takes a drink of his cappuccino. “He’s too young to go to kindergarten,” he answers gloomily as Shouyou’s beautiful face appears in his mind. 

“What’re you talking about? He’s exactly the right age to go there,” Kuroo replies with a small scoff. “For God’s sake, he’s older then Kei.”

Bokuto groans at him and goes on about the pain of losing a son to an educational institute and Kuroo merely mocks him. Though, Bokuto feels comfort from his conversation with Kuroo as it sends him into that nostalgic memory before everything happened.

Before he had to worry about any children and just did whatever he wanted. But no matter what Bokuto did not regret having Shouyou, after all he was his whole world.

The owl-like man looks down at his coffee before picking it up and bringing it to his lips, savoring the perfect blend of sweet and bitter. Luckily it was his day off.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When Shouyou got home Bokuto couldn’t stop him from talking about his day. The orange haired child was so pumped to tell him he had followed his father to the kitchen to relay his first day. The kid went on and on about some boy named Tobio and how he was a jerk before switching to talk about a kind of nice classmate named Lev who was half-Russian. 

Bokuto has to calm him down a bit, chuckling in amusement before sliding over Shouyou’s meal in front of him. Taking a seat across from him, Bokuto watches Shouyou raise his hand excitedly, fork in hand, before dropping it to attack his meal. However, he pauses only centimeters away from the dish which causes Bokuto to send him a curious glance. Shouyou usually threw himself into meals the moment he saw them.

“What’s wrong, Shou?” 

“I forgot to tell ya about my teacher! He’s really cool— oh! and there’s another one and everyone calls him Akaashi-sensei!” Shouyou boasts, arm waving around in the air to emphasize just how amazing his new teachers were. Bokuto only laughs at him, leaning forward to ruffle his orange locks lovingly. “If you don’t eat now, the food’s gonna get cold!” He says with a grin and with a little jolt, Shouyou begins to stuff his face. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

After three days of listening to Shouyou’s praises for his two teachers, Bokuto becomes genuinely curious. Not really that much but only a bit. So he asks Shouyou how they act one day and the kid explodes into conversation. 

“The teacher I see the most is Kenma and he’s really good at games and stuff, and Akaashi-sensei is really calm about everything and plays the piano during music time!” 

Bokuto doesn’t really understand why he calls one of them by their first name and the other with a respectable ‘sensei’ attached but lets it go. They seemed like good people especially since Shouyou sounded rather happy with them so he accepts them. 

“Oh, oh, Akaashi-sensei is really pretty too!” Shouyou adds on, eyes sparkling. Bokuto can’t help but wonder if he really is but if Shouyou says so then he has to be. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Bokuto finishes work early so he heads to the kindergarten and texts Kuroo that he’ll pick up Shouyou this time. Kuroo replies back and tell him he will meet him there. Parking near the entrance, Bokuto climbs out of his car before shutting the door and locking the vehicle so he can wait near the gate. 

He spots Kuroo leaning against the wall, reading something on his phone lazily as he waits for Kei. “Yo, Kuroo, I saw the ads everywhere,” Bokuto greets, referring to the novel advertisements he passed on the way there. At first glance, Kuroo Tetsurou does not look like a hot-shot novelist but he is. And he’s super popular with girls too. Damn him. 

“Yeah, I just got an email.” He replies, running a hand through his messy hair. Bokuto still can’t get over the fact he writes romance novels when he can write really cool dystopian stuff but shrugs it off since it’s all written well anyway. He once read one of Kuroo’s romance books and cried but he would rather die then admit it.

Then they hear a parade of footsteps and find a bunch of squealing children running out of the building to all their respective parents waiting. Bokuto keeps an eye out for Shouyou since the boy was pretty short for his age but he’s not outside. Kei is already beside Kuroo, gripping on the straps of his cool dinosaur bag. 

“See you later then,” Kuroo pats him in the shoulder and Bokuto nods at him. Shouyou still wasn’t out yet and he was actually beginning to worry. His precious sunshine child wasn’t out yet and he was now sweating bullets. Bokuto takes a couple of big steps forward closer to the building and just when he’s about to call out for Shouyou, the boy comes bursting out with his arms in the air and waving them around when he spots his father. 

“Papa!” He cries out in surprise before running over to him. Bokuto crouches down with a large grin and grabs the boy, pulling him up into his arms by his armpits. “How’s it going, Shou?” Bokuto asks, smiling brightly. Shouyou returns the smile but just when he opens his mouth, another voice interrupts him. A deeper, smoother and cooler voice. An adult voice.

“Shouyou-kun, you forgot your backpack,” the voice calls out calmly. Bokuto turns forward and finds his gaze resting on a very beautiful black haired man standing before them, holding up Shouyou’s backpack. Bokuto has to do anything to stop his jaw from hitting the ground. 

“Sorry, Akaashi-sensei!” Shouyou apologizes. Akaashi? This fine piece of human was the ‘Akaashi-sensei’? Bokuto goes blank for a bit as Akaashi comes closer to pass the backpack to Shouyou. He only snaps out of it when his son leans down to whisper in his ear. “He’s really pretty, yeah?” 

Pretty, indeed.


	2. kuroken: hey there. pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which kuroo wonders if kei being mean to all the other kids is okay, bokuto and kuroo have text convos and kuroo finds some writing inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oh heres the update since i forgot to post an update yesterday..  
> lol a day late here i am
> 
> well here's the first part of the kuroken chapter.  
> if it's lame forgive me 
> 
> BUT LIKE I GOT SO MUCH LOVE IN THE FIRST WEEK AND I WAS LIKE ???? BUT I NOT GOOD YET ?? BUT THANKS.

kindergarten teachers are pretty hot. chapter 2.  
kuroken. — hey there. pt 1.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kei only hangs around Tadashi, the kid who lives next door, and pretty much judges every other child that attempts to try to talk to him. Sometimes, Kuroo would lean down to whisper in Kei’s ear that he should at least try to be nice to them but the blond simply stares at him like he’s an idiot. Kei also seems to get annoyed when he is around Bokuto’s son. Once Kei had called Shouyou stupid and the little ball of sunshine stomped widely and tried to retort back with enthusiasm levels that rivaled his father’s. Bokuto had been cheering for him on the sidelines but in the end Shouyou just cried out of frustration, resulting in Bokuto having to carry him around for the whole outing. 

Kuroo often wonders if it’s okay to leave Kei like this, but Bokuto reassures him it’s just Kei being Kei. So, he takes his best friend’s advice and only steps in if he goes too far with his insults. Luckily, Tadashi’s parents enrolled him in the same kindergarten so Kuroo had some peace of mind that his son wasn’t making the whole class cry. Kei also seems to be close with one of his teachers who Kuroo met when he picked him up one day. She was polite and was easily scared of things from what Kuroo remembered, since she almost screamed when she laid her eyes on him. However, she apologized almost instantly afterwards, running her mouth about how she shouldn’t judge people because they look like giants and all that. 

She introduced herself as Yachi Hitoka, Kei’s art teacher and the one who usually watches over them during playtime. She’s amusing in her own strange way. 

Kuroo worries about Kei but definitely not as much as Bokuto worries about Shouyou. He can kind of get why the man does especially when Shouyou had a habit of running off whenever he found something of interest. One time they were at the mall together and Shouyou disappeared leaving Bokuto in a puddle of his tears screeching out the boy’s name. Since Bokuto was in a wreck, Kuroo had to go contact the help desk himself. They found Shouyou later holding a cone of ice cream with his hand holding some woman who also had a child with her. Bokuto had bowed so low Kuroo thought his forehead was going to hit the ground. 

Kei is calmer then Shouyou but is more withdrawn in comparison. He gets along well with Tadashi so he lets Kei play with him whenever there’s a chance. Secretly, Kuroo hopes for Kei to open up a bit. Since he works as a writer he gets stuck at home a lot due to deadlines and meetings with his editor. He lets Kei sleepover at Tadashi’s house from time to time when he’s really behind in work. 

“Dad?” Kei’s voice brings him back into reality and Kuroo turns to him with a raised brow. “It’s time to go,” his son reminds him that it’s a weekday and he promptly gets up from the sofa. Grabbing Kei’s backpack, he sends him a lopsided grin. 

“Cool, I’ll pick you up later, ‘kay? We’re meeting Uncle Bokuto afterwards so we’re gonna eat out.” Kuroo informs him and is forced to hold back a chuckle when Kei’s face scrunches up at the thought. He can imagine it may have been the thought of dealing with Shouyou. 

Kei is definitely a riot.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kuroo sits at his desk and sighs for the fifth time in the same hour. Writing a novel is harder then what it looks. It had only been around two hours after he dropped Kei off at the kindergarten yet he only wrote two paragraphs. Kuroo decides he needs a break and slides out of his chair and heads towards the kitchen. Opening a cupboard, he pulls a mug out of the compartment before glancing at the clock on his left. Bokuto should still be teaching his first classes over at that middle school he worked at. 

Kuroo is bored. His best friend is out working and everyone else is also stuck in their jobs. He contemplates calling Yamamoto for a second before shaking his head at the memory of his loud voice. Maybe Yaku? Ah, he would probably scold him and make him do his work if he found out he was just bored. His editor is out of the list too for obvious reasons.

Kuroo frowns as he moves towards the sink. Maybe he’ll try again after a cup of coffee. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

When he arrives to pick Kei and Shouyou up, the pair were already standing around waiting for him. Kuroo calls for them and easily grabs their attention. Shouyou and Kei seemed tired, making Kuroo wonder exactly what happened during the day. He’ll end up questioning them later on. His phone vibrates in his pocket and Kuroo slips a hand in whilst holding onto the strap of Shouyou’s bag to keep him from running off.

_(3:15pm) dude how goes my son_

Kuroo glances at Shouyou from the corner of his eye and watches as the boy stops to stare at a passing butterfly in interest. 

(3:16pm) hes doing alright. its the place we went to before right? 

The black haired father actually really enjoyed the food the last time they were there. It didn’t taste too stuck up and the environment was kid friendly so it was almost perfect. 

_(3:18pm) yea that one. i have to tell u something super important btw!!!!_

(3:19pm) it better not be something stupid

_(3:20pm) bro when have i ever invited u out to tell u something stupid?_

_(3:20pm) wait don't answer that_

(3:22pm) yeah whatever we’ll see you there.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Does Kei have a guy called Akaashi as his teacher?” 

Kuroo raises a brow at Bokuto as the silver haired male scratched his cheek almost seemingly shy. This is definitely weird, Kuroo wonders to himself. He doesn’t recall Kei ever mentioning another teacher besides Yachi Hitoka before except some guy named ‘Sawamura-sensei’. “Not that I know of,” Kuroo says before looking over to Kei who was sitting beside him. 

“Do you have a teacher named Akaashi, Kei?” He asks and the boy shakes his head before stabbing his fork into his dessert. “I do, I do!” Shouyou leans over from Bokuto’s side, raising his hand and waving it around. Bokuto laughs at him and Kuroo sends him a smirk from the other side. “So, why are you wondering if Kei got this Akaashi person?” Kuroo asks him teasingly, ignoring the confusion on both Shouyou and Kei’s faces. 

“N-Nothing! Just wondering is all!”

“Nothing, huh?”

“Bro, stop!” 

Kuroo laughs at Bokuto’s red face in absolute amusement. Whoever this Akaashi person was it was definitely making Bokuto look like a complete weirdo. It didn’t take a rocket scientist to guess that his friend was interested in the person but it really came easily to him especially since he wrote all those romance novels before. In all honesty, he’s kind of curious as to what type of girl Bokuto’s even interested in. After Shouyou was born Bokuto never went back to the dating world. 

Definitely something he would look into later.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Kei tugs on his hand to follow him as they made their way closer to the kindergarten building. Kuroo can’t help but smile at the fact Kei probably thought he was going to get lost. It was cute so he lets the boy pull him around until they reach the entrance. Kuroo passes the little backpack over to the blond who nods at him once receiving it. He crouches down and ruffles Kei’s hair. “Have fun, alright? And lay off with the mean talk, ‘kay?” He tells him and Kei grunts in irritation as he messes up his hair. 

The door opens and a man with badly dyed hair comes out, eyes falling on Kei before traveling to meet Kuroo’s. He blinks at him and takes careful note of the fact the guy looked quite young. And cute, he mentally adds on. He’s wearing a blue apron with a name tag on so Kuroo guesses that he’s a teacher at the institute. 

“Kozume-sensei, good morning.” And there goes Kei with his perfect greeting. The kid is so respectful to his elders that Kuroo sometimes wonders why when it came to those around his age he’s the exact opposite. 

“Ah… Kei, good morning,” Kozume nods at Kei before turning his attention to Kuroo. “Are you his father?” He asks politely. Kuroo blinks again after realizing he was now the one getting spoken to. “Yeah, I’m Kuroo Tetsurou, nice to meet you.” He introduces himself and holds out a hand. Kozume takes it and shakes it softly, “I’m Kozume Kenma, a teacher and also a med student.” 

Med student? Then the guy is younger then him. 

Kenma looks back at Kei who also stares up blankly at him. “Kei-kun, Sawamura-sensei and the rest are playing inside before class starts.” He tells him and Kei wordlessly nods at him before walking into the building after waving goodbye to Kuroo. Kuroo waves back with a bright smile and the moment his son disappears from the doors he returns his attention back on Kenma. 

“I hope he isn’t causing any trouble.” Kuroo begins, eyes focusing on the male in front of him. Kenma avoids the eye contact and looks away from him. “Ah… he’s really behaved, don’t worry about it.” He replies back and Kuroo awkwardly scratches his head. Kenma didn’t talk much and that wasn’t something he had expected from a kindergarten teacher. Though, he couldn’t help but notice how easy it was for him to converse with Kei. 

“Well, I’ll see you around.” 

“Hm, yeah.” He avoids his eyes again.

Kuroo can conclude that Kenma definitely has some confidence issues which only seem to disappear when around children, and that he’s super cute when he avoids eye contact. Kuroo slips out his phone as he leaves and fiddles around to text Bokuto.

(8:15am) hey does Shouyou have a teacher named Kenma?

_(8:16am) dude i have a class to teach in a couple of mins_

(8:16am) just answer the question bro

_(8:17am) yeah Shou talks about him a lot_

_(8:17am) why’re u asking_

_(8:17am) srsly man why kuroo tell meeee_

(8:19am) don’t you have a class to teach? stop texting me. 

With a smirk, Kuroo turns his phone onto silent and shoves it back into his jeans as he makes his way back to his car. He finally found his missing inspiration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the blog: bo-kuto.tumblr.com
> 
> \-- next: iwaoi side.


	3. iwaoi: shut up. pt 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwaoi side - not every family is a happy one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (i have no excuses as to why this didnt come out earlier)
> 
> (i can only apologise)

kindergarten teachers are pretty hot. chapter 3.  
iwaoi - shut up. pt 1.

 

 

 

 

Iwaizumi is sure that this is not part of his job and he is definitely sure that his is not on his job description. Yet he is here, waiting for the ring of a bell and the laughter of children to reach his ears. He crosses his arms over his chest and glances at the time written on his watch. It's almost time. He decides to lean on a nearby wall, trying his best to hide the irritation on his face as he watches more parents walk through the gates.

There is a man standing around who looks like he just got out of bed and a guy next to him with a crazy haircut. They look close and definitely young, so Iwaizumi wonders if they're together. He breaks his gaze away before he gets caught staring and finds kids running out of the building. Iwaizumi lifts himself up from the brick wall when he notices a familiar black haired boy wander out of the school, a firm expression on his face as he clutches onto the sling of his bag.

"Tobio," he calls out and supplies the young boy with a little wave.

Tobio notices him and walks over, automatically reaching out to hold his hand. Iwaizumi can't help but smile at him. They walk over to his car and Iwaizumi fixes him into the car seat before moving to the drivers seat. 

"How was school?" He asks.

"Normal." Tobio grunts. 

Everyday is like this and once again the question as to why he even did this everyday ran through his mind. He starts up the car and moves off onto the road, setting the destination in his head with only the sound from the radio bouncing around the car, Tobio is a quiet kid, Iwaizumi notes, one that frowns more than he smiles which Iwaizumi finds rather strange for a five year old.  
Weren’t all kids supposed to be like sunshine and rainbows?

“Is he home?” Tobio asks from the backseat.

Iwaizumi glances at the boy from the mirror. He tries to read the boy’s face and finds no answer to what Tobio is thinking. 

“No,” Iwaizumi breathes out a breath he does not know he is holding. “Not today.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Pictures do not decorate the house like what Iwaizumi considers being normal in any household with a child. The only photos he has ever seen sits confined in the office of Tobio’s father. He never asks about it because common sense tells him not to, but he can’t help but wonder silently to himself questions that he will never ask.

He wants to ask them— If only he could ask them. 

Every single time he picks up the boy from school he finds himself close to asking. Every time he sees the boy’s face in his backseat. He wants to ask.

Why is he not being the father like he should be?

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tobio calls him ‘Dad’ by accident. 

It takes all of Iwaizumi’s self-control to hide his alarm. Tobio immediately apologises and he tries to reassure the boy but he goes quiet again. There is a flush on Tobio’s cheeks, obviously from embarrassment but Iwaizumi tells him that he should not feel so bad about it. 

Tobio never makes the mistake again.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The first incident occurs on an early Sunday morning.

Iwaizumi takes Tobio out to one of those kiddy volleyball workshop things. Tobio looks very excited (he wasn’t frowning for once) and bumps into some kid Iwaizumi recognises from the kindergarten. The boy has flaming orange hair and a bright smile that completely contrasts Tobio’s. 

Tobio tells him the boy’s name is Shouyou and Iwaizumi gives the boy a small smile when he introduces himself loudly. Shouyou’s father, the guy with the weird haircut, introduces himself as well just as loudly and Iwaizumi can’t help but notice the similarities between parent and child. 

Kids and parents were supposed to be like this, right? 

When Tobio and Shouyou run off to the instructor Shouyou’s father, Bokuto Koutarou, sits beside him at the stands. “Is your wife working?” Is the innocent question asked and Iwaizumi almost stills completely at it. 

He awkwardly looks at his watch, “Nah, I’m not married.” 

“Another comrade, huh?” Bokuto grins unaware. 

Iwaizumi looks at his fingers. “He’s not my kid.” 

And Bokuto’s grin slips off his face.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The second incident is at the kindergarten on a Wednesday. He meets Tobio’s teachers, Akaashi and Sugawara, who start a conversation with him when they see him arrive. Iwaizumi notes how ridiculously good-looking they are and now understands why crowds of mothers always linger around even after classes have ended. 

“Tobio-kun is doing well, you should be proud.” Sugawara tells him politely and Iwaizumi wonders if he should inform the man that he is not Tobio’s actual father. Akaashi beside Sugawara nods, “All that’s worrying is he seems to be rather closed off. Shouyou-kun tries to talk to him all the time.” 

Iwaizumi frowns at this. “Sorry, I’ll talk to him about it.” 

Sugawara smiles, “It’s great to see he has such a supportive father.”

Iwaizumi doesn’t smile back.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The final incident is in his car. 

“Will you come to them?” Tobio asks him. 

“What to?” It’s rare for Tobio to make requests. 

“The teachers want to meet our parents in an interkew.”

Iwaizumi pauses before correcting the boy. “ _Interview_ is what you meant, yeah?” 

“Yeah.”

The man thinks to himself in silence before gripping the wheel of his car tightly. He can feel Tobio’s anxiousness despite not even facing him and he realises just how much courage the boy had to ask him. Iwaizumi understands but he does not at the same time. 

“Sure, just give me the form and I’ll go.” 

It almost pains him when he sees the boy bright up like fireworks in the rearview mirror.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

“Alright, time to come out Shittykawa!” Iwaizumi roars as he slams the office door open. His boss sits behind his desk with an alarmed expression on his face as he stomps right into the room. 

“Wha— Iwa-chan?!” 

“I’ve been doing shit totally not in my job description for the past few weeks and you better explain why!” Iwaizumi stomps on the carpet he for sure knows he cannot afford. 

Oikawa looks like he understands the moment Iwaizumi finishes the sentence and his eyes darken slightly. “I’m just busy—“ He tries to explain but Iwaizumi slams moves first and slams the form onto the desk.  
“You’re going to this and I will make sure you’re going to this.” Iwaizumi declares and Oikawa quickly scans the sheet. The brunet gives the piece a paper a horrified look, “Wait— I—“ 

“If it’s meetings I’ll just fucking rearrange them and apologise on my damn knees, I don’t care. You’re going to you’re son’s interview like the father you are, whether you like it or not.” Iwaizumi hand grabs the silk tie around his boss’ neck and yanks him across the desk, ignoring the pained noises. “I’m not an expert at all this parenting stuff but I’m pretty sure something is fucking wrong when a kid asks you to meet their teachers when you’re only their shitty father’s secretary.” 

Something flickers behind Oikawa’s eyes but Iwaizumi ignores it. “Get off your ass and do something for once because that kid has done nothing wrong and you know it.” He whispers before shoving the man away. Iwaizumi scowls as he leaves the office because he knows after that he’ll probably get fired but he just can’t ignore Tobio. 

That boy has suffered long enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the blog: bo-kuto.tumblr.com  
> \-- next: bokuaka side.

**Author's Note:**

> the blog: bo-kuto.tumblr.com
> 
> \-- next: kuroken side.


End file.
